amargo por fuera y dulce por dentro
by Tamao Ichigo
Summary: tras renunciar al compromiso que tenia el joven ciel con lizzy ..sebastian no duda un solo segundo en crearle una nueva prometida para que el dueño de la jugueteria mas famosa no quede solteron (sino que pensara la sociedad?) CielxCiel-lady
1. Chapter 1

Nota de la autora:: holaaaa regrese ¡ tengo muchas expectativas después de mi fic de (PH) y pienso hacer ahora uno de kuroshitsuji (el mayordomo oscuro) como prefieran decirle por una cuestión ideológica LO PIENSO HACER CASI ONE-SHOT SI ME SOBRA ALGO DE TIEMPO u.u pues es la primera vez que hago uno de este anime junto a mi querido Ciel y hace mucho que no publico algo aquí , así que empezare :333

Advertencia:: si no les gusta la pareja lo lamento surgió así y es mi favorita ((no es culpa de ustedes ok …soy yo que actualmente estoy viendo dobles ^^^^) jajaa así que espero que les guste y aquí voy empezamos::

Chica fastidiosa:: capitulo -1

Un día normal como todos los días en la mansión phantomhive:

-uuuhmmm por fin me libre de esa pesada de lizzy …decía el chico de vestimenta azul mirando hacia el suelo serio con su bastón en la mano..Pensando en lo que ocurrió hace días atrás:::

*hace días atrás::

*-Sebastián quiero que le mandes este sobre a la abuela de lizzy…decía muy seriamente el chico en su escritorio y acabando de escribir algo que cambiaría su vida sentimental de él y de su prometida para siempre.

-joven amo está usted seguro de lo que va hacer?...preguntaba el apuesto mayordomo de cabellos negros

-claro que sí y hazlo pronto¡…decía el joven phamtohive con una mirada seria y subiendo un poco mas su tono de voz

-a sus ordenes my lord…Sebastián haciéndole reverencia al chico y llevando ese sobre a la abuela de su prometida*

Volviendo al presente::

Actualmente la tranquilidad del joven era que ya no tendría a esa chica cerca de él fastidiándolo como de costumbre o por lo menos ya no sería una molestia para el dueño de la mansión por que justamente ese sobre era una renuncia al compromiso con lyzzy lady y le había llegado una carta aceptando la renuncia del joven ojo cristal

-joven amo , la carta dice renunciar a su compromiso con la joven , pero aun así para la sociedad no quedara bien que usted este soltero…le dijo el joven pelinegro de mirada roja

-ja…no me importa…decía el chico dando media vuelta hacia las escaleras.

-pero joven amo…decía insistiéndole al chico con tranquilidad….

El chico de cabello semi-azul volteo hacia donde estaba él y le contesto fuertemente…-si tanto te importa encárgate tu ¡ para eso eres mi mayordomo o no?...decía alterado clavándole la mirada fría a Sebastián

-si mi joven amo…decía el hombre de smoking con una sonrisa y ya teniendo planeado todo lo que iba hacer….

-ummmpph…dijo el chico de ojo cristal dirigiéndose a su escritorio para seguir con su trabajo

**5 horas más tarde en la oficina de Ciel::**

*tocan la puerta*

-quién es?..Estoy ocupado ¡…decía ciel mientras revisaba algunos papales revueltos en su escritorio

-soy yo joven amo….decía el mayordomo detrás de la puerta

-ok pasa…decía parándose de allí y dejando por un momento los tramites

-joven amo su nueva prometida esta esperándolo…decía entrando a la oficina del joven phantonhive

-eeeh? Tan pronto?...decía sorprendido por la rapidez de conseguirle tan rápido a una

-joven amo que sería de mi si yo no pudiera hacer algo como esto?...decía dejando ver una sonrisa hacia el chico de vestimenta azul

-lo sé….decía asintiendo con la cabeza y dando media vuelta hacia su ventana….-iré enseguida, no me tardo

-muy bien señor…decía el joven de cabello negro dando media vuelta para regresarse pero cuando eso paso encontró a la joven que ya había entrado a la oficina del chico de mirada fría…-que hace aquí señorita?...decía Sebastián entre dientes sin que su amo lo escuche

-ah es que me aburrí y bien donde esta¡….se oía la voz de una joven y lo suficiente para que el chico phantonhive la escuchase

-quien se atreve?¡…decía el chico dando media vuelta para dirigirse y ver de quien era esa voz y al verla se sorprendió aun mas a una chica con un hermoso vestido color rosa y cabellos largos con dos listones en su cabello y un hermoso sombrero rosado con rosas en un costado….-s-se-Sebastián que significa esto?...

-joven amo recuerda que usted me pidió que me encargue de este asunto y solo cumpli con mi deber…decía el joven guapo de textura blanca hacia el peli-azulado…-joven le presento a su nueva prometida Ciel lady…decía presentándosela

-(que maleducado ni siquiera me besa mi mano)…decía la chica entre sus pensamientos algo que enseguida el joven de cabello negro como la oscuridad pudo percibir y de inmediato le dijo al joven chico

-la mano joven…decía entre dientes el mayordomo al joven phantohive

-ya basta de estupideces¡….decía alterado y muy gracioso jje luego continuo…-tu sabes bien que todo esto me trae muy malos recuerdos…decía con la mirada dirigiéndose a su mayordomo recordando cuando él se vistió de la misma forma en una ceremonia

-que prefiere joven seguir con esos malos recuerdos o que lo traten de solterón?(considerando de que ya tiene 15 años)

-gggggrrrrr….decía enfurecido y entre dientes

-uhhmp que desilusión, buscaba a un hermoso caballero¡ guapo y me encuentro con esto daa…decía la chica dándole la espalda al phantohive y cruzándose de brazos

-(quien se cree que es esa fastidiosa en darme la espalda)…decía entre sus pensamientos el joven de la mansión observándola aun con mucho enojo a la hermosa lady

-señorita no diga eso, el es muy romántico aunque no parezca ^^U…decía el chico de pelo oscuro mintiéndole de algún modo a la Phantohive

El chico luego se sonroja sin decir una sola palabra, pues en el fondo el si era una persona así no se si tanto como lo que dijo Sebastián pero por qué no?...pero eso si muuuuy en el fondo

-ja¡ el mas bien parece un tarado¡..Decía la lady luego dirigiéndole la mirada furiosa hacia el joven

-ahora si me las pagaras¡..Decía elevando su bastón para pegarle (igual que lo que estuvo a punto de hacerle a su anterior prometida recuerdan)

-no por favor joven amo¡…decía Sebastián sin poder hacer nada

Pero fue esquivado por la chica que coloco su mano en aquel bastón también , algo que sorprendió y mucho al joven ciel

-eres un debilucho además de idiota…decía la chica golpeándolo al phantohive con su bastón muy fuertemente en su cabeza

-se lo advertí joven amo, ella es muy fuerte…decía levantando a quien se había caído por tal golpe (había quedado algo tonto)

-grrrr y tu quien te crees para golpearme¡..Decía el chico reaccionando por el golpe

-si vas a ser mi futuro esposo ..Quiero que seas un hombre fuerte, hecho y derecho¡…decía la chica devolviéndole su bastón al phantohive

- y tu, quiero que seas una lady , no una fortachona sin sentido…decía levantándose el chico y cerrando sus ojos

-eeeeh? Tu ibas a golpearme ¡ si quieres golpearme al menos hazlo con más fuerza pero ni si quiera eso eres un debilucho¡

-ya dejate de tonterías fortachona¡

-debilucho¡

-fortachona¡

-( creo que esto será más difícil de lo que pensé ^^ )…decía entre sus pensamiento el joven de smoking negro pensando en todo lo que les esperaba a los futuros marido y mujer

Continuara…

Bien no me salió un one-shot lo siento T.T ME ENCARIÑE DEMACIADO con ambos :3333

Dejen comentarios plis cuanto mas …mas caps agrego ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Nota de la autora:: hola como están? Bueno espero que bien ^^ …. Yo aquí con mucho trabajo agotador ¬¬ , pero divertido¡ :DDDD (AMO HACER FANFIC Y CUANTO MAS MEJOR) bueno centrándome en este capítulo que es el 2do que hago de kuroshitsuji ….sé que muchos notaran que la relación de ambos ciels van muy mal :c y dirán que desilusión u.u ….y yo sé lo que sienten (al menos los fans de la pareja no?) así que los invito a leer este fic no solo porque es la continuación - si no porque van acercándose cada vez mas ^^ y eso lo hago notar bien diga mas empecemos ::

Así me gustas mas – capitulo 2

-largo fuera de aquí¡…decía echándolos de su oficina a su nueva prometida y a Sebastián bastante alterado luego de tan larga discusión con su nueva prometida ciel lady

-ummmp, cretino….decía en un susurro la chica de vestido elegante mirando de re ojo al phantohive mientras este daba un portazo en la puerta…

-ejeje se le pasara no se preocupe my lady ^^U …decía el demonio ya no sabiendo cómo justificar tal actos de parte del chico

-déjalo Sebastián, no me importa….decía la joven dando media vuelta y cerrando sus ojos, aun enfadada por la reacción de su futuro esposo

-ok señorita…decía el joven peli-negro observando a la chica

-uh, Sebastián me acompañas afuera?...decía la phantohive observando luego el gran y hermoso patio que tenia la mansión

-yes my lady…decía luego haciéndole una reverencia a ella

5 minutos después

El mayordomo y la lady estaban sentados en unos de los lujosos banquitos de la mansión hablándole a él todas sus perspectivas desde que conoció al peli-azulado

-sabe Sebastián, no sé cómo él puede ser así , u.ú además yo no le di motivos para que se enojara no es justo…le contaba al pelinegro que tenía a su derecha con un paraguas rosa en su mano

-no me gustaría entrometerme en asuntos de pareja señorita lady , pero el joven ciel últimamente ah tenido varios problemas últimamente y usted…pero fue interrumpido por ella que asintió.

-lo se…decia con la mirada algo triste y la cabeza cabizbaja y luego miro hacia arriba y observando el cielo continuo…-es que yo solo…dijo pausando sin terminar lo que iba a decir y pensativa entre sus pensamientos dijo…-(lo amo demasiado)

El hombre de smoking pudo leerle la mente a la perfección y en esto él le aconseja luego…-y por qué no intenta ser amable con él?

-uh?¡…decía la chica volteando hacia la mirada de él con un leve sonrojo que nacía de sus mejillas al pensar en el phantohive dueño de la mansión

-Sebastián te eh dicho que me traigas mi postre preferido…decía el chico de mirada cristal más tranquilo que la ultima vez acercándose hasta donde estaban ambos

-pero joven amo, si yo hiciera eso usted no iría a cenar…le contesto pacíficamente el peli-negro

-rayos¡…exclamo el chico de cabello azul , luego volteo hacia donde estaba la lady y este mismo volteo su cabeza aun enojado por lo de hoy..ummmp

-ummmp….La lady también hiso lo mismo que el

-señorita recuerde lo que le aconseje….le dijo luego el mayordomo a la joven

-(es verdad, me pregunto si funcionara?)…se pregunto luego la chica pensativa dirigiendo su mirada hacia la del ojo cristalino

-y tú qué?...dijo el chico al notar que la phantohive lo observaba demasiado últimamente.

-aaaaah ….decía sonrojada y continuando …-gomenasai ciel-kun por mal momento que os hice pasar…decía la chica ahora bajando su mirada hacia el suelo ocultando su mirada y su sonrojo tapándolo un poco así con su sombrero rosa

-está bien…dijo el chico luego de extender su mano para tomar la de su lady…-ven vallamos juntos a cenar

La chica no esperaba tal respuesta de él, pero continúo con su amabilidad colocando su mano a la de él y caminando juntos para ir a la cena los phantohive

-(Sebastián tenia razón , si lo trato bien , el será amable con migo)…..hablaba sola entre sus pensamientos la chica elegante, y luego continuo pensando….-(pero a mí me gusta más cuando se enoja jeje, ya sé que tengo pensado hacer)… ^/^ dijo luego con un rubor en su mejilla y tomandole el brazo del chico

Continuara…

Bien como prometí ….quedo bueno bastante corto por una cuestión de suspenso jeje en mi próximo cap habrá lemon(o algo hasi) no se lo pierdan o.o que tendrá pensado hacer ahora ciel lady? ….jaja q mente tan macabra (¿)…. ok Muchas gracias por leer mi segunda parte y hasta la próxima y dejen comentarios así yo podre continuarla….cuanto más…más cerca estará del final ok ^^ bye bye los quiero


	3. Chapter 3

Nota de la autora:: bien por empezar la temática en este cap me costó muchísimo …ya que había una escena que tenía pensado pero analizando luego mis anteriores capítulos me dije nooo…(iba a incluir el juego del ajedrez)…y luego pensé ,,,si hago eso como rayos va a concordar el titulo y demás … bueno pero al fin lo pude completar…como cual rompecabezas se arma :33 (bueno esto es un fic no un rompecabezas ¬¬) jeje ^^U solo decía nomas

Ella es bipolar?:: Capitulo – 3

Mientras los phantohive estaban cenando en la lujosa sala principal de la mansión, la ciel lady fue motivo de atención para los empleados que estaban espiando detrás de la puerta y cuchichiando ( XD )

-waaaw es más linda de lo que pensé¡ *o*…decía finny con brillos en sus ojos (típico de él)

-kyaaa si y ese vestido rosa le asienta tan bien¡…le conversaba maylene mientras la observaba….-y tú qué opinas bard?eh? no es linda? decía luego dirigiéndose hacia el rubio

-como puede ser posible que allá conseguido a una dama tan linda y yo noooo T.T…respondió bastante envidioso por cierto

-USTEDES QUE HACEN AQUÍ¡…decía el mayordomo de mirada roja observando a los 3

-aah s-sebastian este nosotros emmm…decía tartamudeando el jardinero de la mansión

-no deberían estar trabajando?...decía luego cruzándose de brazos y asustándolos aun mas pues eso siempre funciona ya que inmediatamente fueron a sus puestos de trabajos

Mientras tanto en la cena::

los phantohive habían terminado de comer sin decir ni una sola palabra en toda la noche….y en esto la chica de cabellos largos dice entre sus pensamientos –( que aburrido que es cuando no se enoja definitivamente)

Luego Sebastián aparece con 2 pasteles de merengue-crema (pintaban riquísimo *¬*)

-(umm bien, es hora de hacerlo enojar)…decía entre sus pensamientos la chica de vestido rosa sentada al lado del ojo cristal

-espero que disfruten del postre señor y señorita phantohive…decía el peli-negro haciendo una reverencia hacia ellos y yendo hacia un costado

Cuando ciel estuvo a punto de probar el bocado inmediatamente la chica ciel no duda un solo segundo en darle un pastelazo en su cara con el fin de hacer enojar a su prometido (se imaginaran ya)

Luego cuando el joven eleva su cabeza estaba cubierto de crema su cara y en esto enfadado dice…-maldita loca ¡qué rayos te pasaaaaa¡….decía gritando fuertemente,

-daak que horrible te ves…-(ok creo que fue una mala idea)…decía entre sus pensamientos la lady de cabello azulado-negro

y devolviéndole lo mismo que la joven. ciel toma el pastel de la chica…-ahora veras¡…decia lanzándolo hacia la cara de ella

Pero ella astutamente baja la cabeza y en esto el pastel es dirigido a la cara de sebastian…-(tanto esfuerzo para esto? ^^```) …decía el peli-negro disimulando su enojo como podía por el gran delicado trabajo que tuvo con el pastel de crema

-eres aburrido¡..Decía la chica tranquila y observando al joven de vestimenta azul , con crema en su rostro

-basta de estupideces¡ y dime por que hiciste eso¡?...decía esta vez elevando mas el tono de voz , luego se dirigió a su mayordomo y este mismo dijo…-Sebastián , tráeme algo para limpiarme¡…

-si mi joven amo…decía marchándose de allí dejando a los prometidos solos

-y tu niña aun no me has respondido¡..Decía ahora dirigiéndose nuevamente a la mirada de la lady

-ah eso¡ ja era solo para ver si tu estupidez había cambiado…decía burlándose del phantohive y luego dijo retirándose de allí…-pero veo que no

-grrrrr odiosa…decía el chico en un susurro mientras la phantohive se retiraba de allí

-maylene , lléveme a mi nueva habitación por favor, estoy cansada…decía a la pelirroja mucama… luego volteando hacia la mirada del joven de ojo cristal

-s-si señorita venga acompáñeme…le contesto la ama de llaves

5 minutos más tarde (después de limpiarse su cara)

El phantohive aun muy pensativo sentado en la sala, luego de lo que ocurrió , para el todo fue extraño , desde que apareció esa chica que se hace llamar como él , en esto le pregunta al mayordomo peli-negro que estaba a su derecha para salir de dudas..-Sebastián , de donde sacaste a esta chica tan grosera…decía recordándola con desprecio

-umm bien joven amo todo empezó así ::cuando usted me dijo que me encargue del asunto, yo fui en busca inmediatamente de su nueva prometida

1) le escribí a todas las chicas conocidas de la familia phantohive ..Para ver quien quería o le interesaba la idea de ser la prometida de usted joven…pero no hubo respuesta de ninguna

2)así que como el tiempo es oro no pude esperar y fui a la feria para ver y me expuse en público (parecía un circo) ..Pero cuando deje ver la foto de usted joven … todas las aficionadas se habían ido ..

Así que me dije a mi mismo –(ok Sebastián piensa piensa¡) aaah ya se¡

Y me dije si soy un demonio como no puedo crear una yo solo, así que solo tome un poco de su cabello en su cepillo y listo¡

Y así fue como conseguí a ciel – lady – phantohive…su futura prometida ^^

-o.O* ciel en estado de shock*…-aaah ya veo

Luego captando todo lo que él dijo gacho su cabeza y se cruzo de brazos diciendo…-aun hasi es insoportable -_-…decía también desilusionado

-no diga eso joven , en estos momentos el jefe tiene que tomar las riendas de la mansión..(El que es de mente sucia lo va a entender enseguida X3)

-uh?...luego de esto el joven entiende un poco mas lo dicho por el mirada roja y en esto se sonroja rápidamente o/o

**En la nueva habitación de ciel lady::**

La chica se estaba preparando para dormir llevando consigo un hermoso camisón corto (muy sexi) blanco transparente ..Con su cabello suelto…-que día tan agotador¡…decía bostezando ..-(sin embargo me hubiera gustado verlo a ciel sin crema en su rostro…así se vería mas lindo ¡)…decía entre sus pensamientos

*tocan la puerta*

-uh¡ ah ya se , seguro es maylene…decía en un susurro acercándose a la puerta…-ya abro¡

Cuando la abrió su mayor sorpresa fue al ver al joven dueño de la mansión con su torso descubierto y un calzado negro-(como pijama o algo así)

En esto ella sonrojada pregunta…-q-que haces tú aquí?...con sus dos manos en la boca y aun mas sorprendida al ver el físico del joven (le gustaba)

-tu sabes a lo que vine…decía aun mas acercándose a ella hasta abrazarla de una forma sensual

-q-que diablos haces¡…decía la chica luchando un poco entre los brazos del phantohive, aunque era inútil ya que se sentía estremecida por esa actitud

-que pasa te sientes indefensa no?..Decía intensamente con su mirada clavándosela a ella y acariciando luego uno de los muslos de la lady con su mano derecha

-basta ciel¡….decía enganchándose aun mas en ese jueguito/trampa que le estaba preparando el chico , ya que no podía negar que le gustaba su presencia y lo que le estaba haciendo..Pero no sería de una dama el confesárselo, pensó

-tu cuerpo me pide otra cosa…decía luego acercándola más a su pecho desnudo haciendo exitar mas a la joven...el también sentía deseos desde que la vio por primera vez , solo que no podía decírselo .. Parecía que el consejo de Sebastián había resultado

Sus labios estaban demasiado cerca ansiosos de chocarse entre sí…pero de repente

*tocan la puerta*

Señorita? Esta ahí?...decía detrás de la puerta el hombre de cabello negro

-aaaah¡..Decía la chica atemorizada…-s-si…

-ni una palabra de esto…le dijo en un susurro el chico mientras cogía la cara de la chica con su mano para verla a su ojo cristal

Asintió con la cabeza la joven….-si estoy bien Sebastián…decía bajando la mirada

-ok señorita si necesita algo solo dígame y allí estaré….decía con una vela en la mano detrás de la puerta y retirándose de allí…-(no es correcto que el joven tome las riendas ahora)…decía entre sus pensamientos con el fin de interrumpir a ambos phantohive

En la habitación::

Sera mejor que me valla..Decía el joven acercándose a la puerta, luego dirigiendo la vista de la chica antes de irse le dice…-pero lo nuestro aun queda pendiente…decía con una sonrisa hacia ella y dejándola completamente roja y en estado de shock

Ella no esperaba tal acto de su nuevo prometido….ahora estaba enamorada aun mas pues había una reacción del joven que le empezó a gustar más que el enojo del phantohive…sus caricias , su voz al seducirla , y lo cariñoso que era él para con ella

Continuara…

Si se nota que me encariñe mucho con ellos X333 (era inevitable desde ya) y no se pierdan mi próximo cap pondré a un personaje de kuroshitsuji :33 jeje no puedo decirles ,,pero les adelanto que le va hacer competencia a ciel pobre T.T…BUENO como siempre también agradecer los comentarios ;) y desde ya opinar lo que deseen opinar bye y nos vemos =3


	4. Chapter 4

Nota de la autora:: hola otra vez bienvenidos como siempre ^^ mis lectores , ahora eh decidido describir mas los sentimientos de la lady…ojo eso no significa que el conde no esté interesado ni mucho menos es solo que me pareció curioso también algunas escenas que tengo pensadas para con el (que se vea mas romántico) sin la necesidad de describir mucho sus sentimientos ..Bueno espero que les guste mi idea y desde ya gracias a todos los comentarios lindos que tengo a ellos ARIGATO

Aléjate de ella ¡ capitulo -4 ::

El día había comenzado, en especial para la nueva prometida phantohive quien a horas muy tempranas había amanecido y estaba viéndose en un enorme y lujoso espejo… luego ella piensa en lo que paso anoche con el dueño de la mansión y prometido…

*pensamientos*

-(lo nuestro queda pendiente)…recordaba ciel lady lo que el peli-azulado dijo anoche*

-(hay que vergüenza no se qué cara poner cuando lo vea) decía muy sonrojada la niña colocando sus manos en la cara para ocultar y tranquilizar sus nervios .al recordarlo, sentía como mariposas en su estomago y que su corazón aceleraba a cada segundo si lo veía

*tocan la puerta*

La chica quedo helada al escuchar…porque pensó que nuevamente serian las caricias de ciel que la visitarían como había prometido anoche…-hay no se qué hacer¡…decía en un susurro y completamente roja o/o…-q-quién es?(que tonta y encima lo pregunto ¬¬)

-s-soy yo señorita, Maylene…decía la ama de llaves detrás de la puerta..

-uff menos mal…decía suspirando de tranquilidad la joven, luego dirigiendo su vista a la puerta dice luego…-ok pasa

-con permiso señorita, lamento interrumpirla es que el joven conde ciel y su mayordomo han salido por unos trámites, y hay un invitado en la sala y yo pensaba…pero fue interrumpida por la lady que termino la oración

-ya se quieren que lo reciba no?...(por dios que desatento que es mi futuro esposo u.ú)…decía la chica cruzándose de brazos

-si señorita ^^…decía con una mirada simpática la pelirroja

-muy bien , dile que en 5 minutos estaré allí…decía luego seriamente volviéndose a ver en su espejo y arreglándose

- bien señorita lady, con permiso..Decía retirándose de allí

5 minutos después::

-ummmp me aburro…decía el chico rubio en un susurro cruzándose de piernas y las manos en la nuca (como acostumbra hacer aloys)

-no se preocupe joven amo…decía seriamente el mayordomo del rubio

-(me pregunto cuándo tendrá pensado venir ciel?)…decía entre sus pensamientos

-lamento la demora,…decía la lady siendo amables con ellos y dejando al chico de vestimenta extravagante en shock por tanta belleza…-ciel – kun y su sirviente vendrán en unos instantes mientras tanto en que les puedo ser útil?...decía la chica dirigiendo la mirada tierna al chico

Trancys luego se sonroja un poco y devolviéndole la amabilidad a la dama le dice extendiendo su mano hacia ella…-mi nombre es aloys trancys y puedo asegurar que en mi vida vi tanta belleza…decía luego besando su mano

-ò.ó (que le pasa a este loco?)..Decía molestándole y mucho la actitud de ese sujeto, luego ella presentándose amablemente como podía dijo…-mi nombre es…

-ni se te ocurra¡…decía recién llegando ciel a su mansión, y yendo hasta allí y con sus brazos alejando a su lady de aloys..-bastardo¡….decía bastante celoso como nunca se había puesto dirigiendo su mirada hacia el rubio con mucho enojo en el..

-(uh¡ ciel me está protegiendo)…decía entre sus pensamientos la lady de cabellos largos y oscuros, observando la actitud de protección de él para con ella que la hacía sorprender…. pues habían 3 cosas más que a la dama phantohive le gustaba del conde

Luego el joven de vestimenta azul , voltea un poco hacia atrás para ver la mirada de su prometida , ver si se encontraba bien y en esto luego ordena a la ama de llaves…-Maylene ¡, por favor lleva a mi prometida a dar un paseo mientras yo me encargo de este asunto…decía de alguna forma tratando de separar sus sentimientos con los negocios.

-si joven…decía la pelirroja con lentes tomando a la chica para alejarse de ellos…-venga acompáñeme señorita..

- ciel-kun..Decía en un susurro la chica mientras se alejaba de él y observándolo aun cautivada por el comportamiento que tuvo su conde al defenderla del rubio

-valla¡ ahora tienes una nueva prometida jaja…decía con una sonrisa típico de el

-eso de todas formas no te importa…decía aun enojado por la actitud tan cercana que tuvo ese joven con su prometida (se notaba que tenia celos)

-^^ pues a mi si me importa querido ciel , porque pienso casarme con ella …decía alejándose unos pasos y volteando nuevamente…con una mirada desafiante al conde…es muy bella además

-(este tipo está loco)…decía entre sus pensamientos con celos que lo desbordaban por dentro…-dime a lo que has venido¡y lárgate no tengo tiempo para escuchar gente inepta

-ok ciel te lo diré: la reina me dijo que me encargare de anunciarte, que ella no acepta tu renuncia al compromiso con lyzzi…decía luego dejando en shock al joven mostrándole el documento

-(eso no es posible¡)…decía entre sus pensamientos el joven phantohive y furioso calleándose al suelo…(pero por qué diablos vino el a decirme eso)

-joven amo ¡…decía Sebastián sosteniendo al niño para que se levante

-(creo que se lo creyo)…..decía Claude entre sus pensamientos.

-bien hasta luego ciel-kun , espero no haberte robado tu valioso tiempo….decía sínicamente trancys yendo hacia la puerta junto a su sirviente

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CIUDAD DE LONDRES**

-(¬¬ no es justo, porque ciel quiso que me alejara de sus negocios?)…se preguntaba en sus pensamientos mientras paseaba en la gran ciudad junto a la criada a su lado..-uh¡ mira¡^^ postres¡…decía la niña de vestimenta rosa señalando una conficteria…-ven maylene yo invito¡…decía tomándola del brazo para que se anime

-es-espere señorita aaah…decía sorprendida de que una duquesa tome esa actitud con sus sirvientes

En la conficteria::

-waaaw señorita esto esta delicioso¡..Decía la chica pelirroja contemplando un delicioso pastel de crema y frutillas…-no sé cómo agradecérselo ciel lady T.T…decía luego muy emocionada y chistosa después

-jeje no es nada ,^^ …decía devolviéndole amablemente la sonrisa…-(es que no me gusta estar sola) pensó luego y bajando la mirada

-eeeh¡ señorita está usted bien?..Decía la ama de llaves hacia la mirada de la joven que se notaba triste.

-jeje no es nada no te preocupes¡…decía con una risita nerviosa y luego para distraer dijo…-disfruta de tu postre maylene buen probecho

-ok señorita jeje usted también …decía comiendo rápidamente

-maylene te puedo pedir un favor?...decía luego captando la mirada de la joven criada

-uh¡ claro que si señorita...le contesto.

-no me llames señorita, puede ser , al menos no afuera de la mansión…decía la joven

-(woooow *o* es tan amable¡)…-s-si seeee ciel – chan n.n jeje…decía como podía acostumbrándose a llamarla de otra forma

-bien…decía la chica mientras comía su postre-helado y recordaba todas las actitudes que tuvo su prometido ciel-kun para con ella todo este tiempo desde que lo conoció…a cada segundo lo pensaba…a cada segundo lo sentía en su corazón…era inevitable también no sentirse nerviosa al estar cerca de él, sentía que a lo mejor no sentía lo mismo que ni si quiera le gustaba…que quizás solo actuaba así de romántico solo porque era la señora phantohive nada mas

**Devuelta a la mansión phantohive::**

Luego de que la lady había llegado de su paseo con su criada , ela se paro en frente a la oficina de su amado ciel que le había robado su corazón, dudando si confesarle lo que sentía o no..-no si se lo digo se va a reír de mi y luego pensara que soy una cursi u.u, aunque si se lo dijera tal vez el me podría tomar enserio al menos como una lady, mmm no pero y que pasa si no me trata como una lady?, lo tendría que golpear con su bastón y eso ya no es divertido u.ú aunque se lo merecería

-kyaaaa no lo puedo creer la señorita lady al fin se enamoro de su prometido *-* que romántico¡…decía el jardinero

-siii estoy segura que lo piensa y le va a confesar su amor¡…decía la pelirroja

-oigan cállense si no nos descubrirá¡…decía bard retándolo a ambos

-oigan que hacen aquí?¡ o.ó..decía la lady observando a sus sirvientes detrás de una pared escuchando todo

-eem este nosotros solo pasábamos y jeje…decía tartamudeando la ama de llaves

-ustedes¡..Decía mas furiosa a ellos y acercandose

-señor que piensa hacer con lizzy ahora que está comprometido….. se escuchaba detrás de la puerta al phantohive hablando con Sebastián

-uh? Quien es lizzy?...decía asomándose a la puerta para seguir la conversación junto a los otros sirvientes (XD)

-no quiero que ella tenga algún tipo de contacto con mi nueva prometida…decía contestándole a Sebastián

-pero joven amo usted ahora tiene 2 prometidas recuérdelo…decía insistiéndole alguna solución al ojo cristal

-una p-prometida¡…decía sorprendida en un susurro la ojos cristales al escuchar lo que decían ambos detrás de la puerta…ahora entendiendo de que el joven quizás tenga su corazón y ojos puestos en esa tal lizzy y que todo este tiempo ella solo fue un estorbo en su vida…marcho para su cuarto con la irada cabizbaja y derramando una lagrima de sufrimiento deque tal vez ella no sea lo suficientemente correspondida muriendo su corazón en llamas por un tal vez no definido

Continuara…

Bueno espero que les guste lo hise bastante extenso esta vez por que la tematica era bastante larga y quise hacer mas momentos juntos los phantohive pero no salió T.T bueno nada mas que decir nos estaremos leyendo próximamente y dejen comentarios ^^ os voy agradecer siempre gracias


	5. Chapter 5

Nota de la autora:: hola otra vez , bueno hacía tiempo que no publicaba un cap nuevo de esta historia ,pero que por pedido de muchos en un PM que eh recibido , lo continuare y solo espero que en este cap les guste y se diviertan …todo los fics que haga son sin fin de lucro …solo aclarar eso.., y con respecto a si hay o no lemon …este jeje bueno ^^U si va haber en la primera parte pero hare todo lo posible para que no quede tan atrevido posible ya que no me gustan esas cosas ¬/¬..Pero ni modo la historia quedaría linda así que empecemos

Qué bonita es ^^ : capitulo – 5

La piel de la chica era tan suave como su textura blanca ..Pensó el joven de mirada cristal mientras tenía entre sus brazos a la lady..Esa noche el joven de la mansión decidió hacer suya a su prometida solo esta noche y muchas más que seguramente vendrán después de casado.

Pues era la primera vez que el sentía y sostenía tan profundamente un sentimiento así por una lady y sus besos y carisias eran testigos de ello, esa noche de tanta pasión corriendo en sus venas.

Ella se prendió entre los brazos del chico fácilmente pues a pesar de que le dolía el solo hecho de pensar de que solo quizás estaba jugando con sus sentimientos…ya que ciel poseía 2 prometidas…pensó que ella solo había nacido para saciar los deseos del joven phantohive y si bien a ella le desagradaba esa idea, no podía negar que los bezos, carisias y tacto del peli-azulado eran apasionados.

El chico luego alejándose del tacto con el cuerpo de ella..Sentándose en la cama un instante para respirar aire tibio…luego dirigiéndose a la mirada tan tímida de la chica le dice acercándola a su pecho…-mañana quiero que me acompañes al jardín, es muy importante para mí que vallas…decía luego acariciándola con ternura y mucho amor

-(a cuantas les habrá dicho lo mismo ¬/¬)…decía la ciel-lady entre sus pensamientos y sonrojada por nuevamente el tacto del phantohive que la hechizaba por dentro.

Luego el peli-azulado le da a su dama un beso de buenas noches en su cabellera y se va para su cuarto nuevamente

-c-ciel-kun…pronuncio la joven tapando su desnudez con las sabanas de su cama, en el fondo sintiendo despecho por quizás no ser ella quien se case con el conde, sino la tal lizzy que atormentaba y mucho a la peli-azul.

**Al día siguiente::**

La phantohive bajaba de las escaleras de la gran mansión, aun recordando muy pensativa la noche que tuvo con su prometido, cada beso que sentía en su corazón, sus carisias que recorrían su cuerpo, le era imposible olvidarlas…

Hasta que de repente voltea hacia un costado y en una de las paredes había una espada lujosa..Llamando y mucho la atención de la joven ya que Sebastián la habría creado experta en duelos y esas cosas (por eso es tan fuerte)

-cuando usted vea que su matrimonio se complique úsela por si acaso para mantener el equilibrio….decía el mayordomo apareciendo de repente

-emmm o.O b-buenos días Sebastián….decía la dama un poco nerviosa por su comentario

-buenos días señorita phantohive….decía haciéndole una reverencia a la chica…luego recordando la orden de ciel continuo….-ah por cierto el joven amo la está esperando en el jardín…decía informándole

-ok Sebastián acompáñeme…decía la chica dirigiéndose al patio de la mansión

-yes my lady…decía acompañándola hasta donde estaba el joven de vestimenta azul

Luego la chica quedo impactada al ver un hermoso jardín lleno de rosas blancas ,maravillada por tanta belleza ..-es hermoso¡…decía mientras caminaba en un camino lleno de pétalos blancos que la llevaban directamente a su amado ciel

-las rosas de este lugar no se comparan con tu belleza mi hermosa lady…decía el joven con una sonrisa y haciendo enamorar cada vez más a la chica que habitaba entre sus venas

-c-ciel –kun….decía en estado de shock y sintiendo también el corazón del chico dentro de su corazón y acompañando su sentimiento..Sintiendo que él era el dueño que habitaba en su corazón y que no importaba quien se interpusiera….el amor que ellos sentían iba mas allá de todo y de todos

-tú eres la dueña de mi corazón…decía el phantohive a la dama mientras colocaba una de esas rosas blancas en su hermoso y largo cabello

Ella muy tímidamente sonríe y sonrojada dice luego correspondiéndole a él…-ciel yo te a….pero fue interrumpida por lyzzi que acababa de llegar

-cieeeeeeeel¡….decía la niña mientras corría velozmente hasta llegar a los brazos del peli-azulado…era rubia de una baja estatura que los phantohive ,con pelo bastante rizados y un vestido rojo

-qué rayos haces aquí lyzzi?...decía el chico sorprendido al verla tan de repente

-cieeeel no quiero separarme de ti, no quiero,,,no quiero y no quierooooo¡….decía llorando luego en el pecho del phantohive de vestimenta azul

-(o.ó acaso esta es la tal lizzy?) decía entre sus pensamientos la lady muy enfadada por la actitud tan cercana que había tomado con su prometido…-oyeee que te pasa por que lo abrazas así?¡….decía cogiéndole el brazo a la rubia alejándola de ciel

La lady lyzzi luego la observa detalladamente y haciendo una reverencia de disculpas le dice luego…-etto este gomenasai señorita n/n…

-uuump al fin la has puesto en su lugar….decía tranquilo el chico de salir entre los brazos de la rubia

Luego lizzy se dirige a la mirada del dueño de la mansión y le dice…-no me habías dicho nunca que tenias una hermana ciel…decía la chica dejando al phantohive y a la lady en estado de shock

-he-hermana ¿?¿?¿ o.O….decía sorprendido…-no lizzy te equivocas ella….pero no fue escuchado por el conde y continuo hablándole a la lady

-kyaaaaa si es tan linda¡^^…..contemplaba a la ciel lady *se había puesto demasiado cerca de ella*

-q queee? Quien rayos eres tú?¿?¿? …decía bastante sonrojada y alterada por esta situación la chica de vestimenta rosa

-mi nombre es elizabhet , pero me puedes llamar lizzy , ne-chan…decía con una sonrisa simpática , pero luego insoportablemente continuo….-yy tu cómo te llamas¡ *o*eres tan linda kyaaaa

-por empezar me llamo ciel-lady phantohive, y yo soy la…pero fue interrumpida por la rubia que interrumpió

-ssssiiiii la hermana de ciel¡…^o^ lo sé, ….sabes tengo unos hermosos vestidos muy lindos de seguro te quedaran hermosos ven vamos a probártelos ne – chan…decía corriendo velozmente llevando a la lady para probarse uno de sus tantos vestidos nuevos que había comprado…

- ._. Ella es mi nueva prometida…decía el chico no solo desilusionado por no poder proponerle matrimonio a la phantohive sino también impactado por la visita inesperada de lizzy y confundiendo a su futura esposa como su hermana *demasiado shokeante*

Bueno espero que les alla gustado mucho y XD espero que se Allan divertido mucho también , y no olviden que cuantos mas comentarios mas capítulos agregare hasi que no se pierdan mi próximo cap "que pasara con la relación de los phantohive" cuantos dias mas se quedara lizzzy? No se pierdan mi próximo cap los quiero bye ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Nota de la autora:: hola y gomenasai por la falta de ortografía en mi capitulo anterior mil disculpas T.T …(repetí corazón muchas veces X3) acabo de darme cuenta de ese error jeje ^^u no fue intencional se los juro , es que ….en mi vida actual repito una y otra vez oralmente la misma palabra XDDD y lo odio T.T pero en fin es parte de mi , tratare en este cap de poner más atención a la ortografía y a la temática así que disfruten de la lectura lectores ^^

**¿Darse por vencido? : capitulo 6 –**

-la niña de ojos esmeraldas y pelo rizado, mientras peinaba el delicado y bello cabello de ciela le decía observándola con un vestido azul muy elegante y bonito que le había aconsejado que se pruebe...-kyaaaa ne chan eres linda , linda¡^/^

- (¬¬ valla si que es insoportable debo ponerle un fin a esto)..Decía mientras pensaba incómodamente con la presencia de su rival y luego decidió decirle…-escúchame niña yo…pero nuevamente fue interrumpida por la pequeña lizzy que se largo en llantos

-buaaaa ne-chan , no sé por qué ciel me quiere abandonar, me llego una correspondencia que mi amado ciel me quería dejar …no sabes cuánto lo quiero y no lo quiero dejar buaaaa¡…lloriqueaba la rubia bajando la mirada algo que enseguida la chica de cabellos largos pudo notar.

-(uh¡ ella lo ama al igual que yo, o.o ) decía pensantemente la phantonhive sintiendo un poco de lastima quizás por la pequeña que estaba tan dolida…pensó luego de que tal vez sea una de las tantas víctimas como lo era ella , que cayó en el hechizo del peli-azulado

-ten no sigas llorando ^^…decía ofreciéndole un paño pequeño color rosa a la niña para que se secara sus lagrimas

-uh¡ Q.Q , g..Gracias ne-chan ciela ^^…decía devolviéndole la sonrisa a la phantohive notando de que si bien era muy similar al conde, ella era muy simpática y atenta en ese sentido (es que es mujer ^^U)

-de nada lizzy ^^…decía nuevamente amable…-(será mejor que ella siga pensando que soy la hermana de ciel-kun)…pensaba luego para no crearle un tremendo caos a la pequeña que tenía en frente suyo , aunque le dolía y mucho tener que fingir algo que no era cierto , porque ella realmente al igual que la rubia , era su prometida , las dos sentían cosas por el mismo joven …-lizzy discúlpame debo salir un momento…decía dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-está bien ne-chan no te preocupes, pero no te tardes, aun debo maquillarte¡ kyaaaaa te veras linda ^^….decía casi en gritos

-ejem ^^U es-esta bien lizy – chan…le contesto la lady phantohive

Luego cuando salió del cuarto suspiro un momento para tomar aire…-eso estuvo cerca…decía la chica en un susurro con su espalda en la puerta y con la tensión que llegaba hasta su corazón

De repente su vista y atención se concentran en el joven conde que veía pasar por el pasillo diciéndole a la lady…-déjame que te explique….decía el chico de vestimenta azul cogiendo la mano de su preciosa y adorada prometida que más quería

-basta, no caeré en tu trampa¡…decía alejando su mano del rostro del chico y sonrojada

-no es lo que crees mi preciosa, solo déjame que te explique al menos…decía insistiendo el chico otra vez, no aceptaba el rechazo de su lady por nada en el mundo

-tu preciosa ¡? Yo¿…ya no me llames así, si quieres decirle preciosa a alguien díselo a esa tal lizzy que acaba de llegar , diciendo ser tu prometida…decía subiendo un poco mas su tono y bastante despechada con el peli-azulado por todo lo ocurrido en el dia de hoy

De repente sale lizzy y decía interrumpiendo dicha conversación de ambos…-ne – chan porque te tardaste tanto?...le preguntaba a la phantohive , luego su vista se dirigió al dueño de la mansión y en esto dice …-cieeeel kyaaaa has venido a verme¡ ^^ jiji

-no vine a verte a ti , vine a ver a…pero fue interrumpido esta vez por la phantohive que quiso interrumpir la oración de algún modo

-mi hermano vino a verme a mi lizzy , para hablarme de algunos asuntos laborales….dijo mintiéndole a la pequeña rubia desgarrándose por dentro, por ocultar ese sentimiento hacia su amado phantohive, luego continuo y dijo…-verdad ni-san?

El chico quedo atónito con la reacción de la lady , pero luego asintiendo lo dicho por ella dijo…-verdad..Dijo retirándose de allí muy dolido por dentro por el rechazo constante de su amada chica

**En la cena::**

La chica de cabellos largos esta vez se sentó bastante lejos de donde estaban lizzy y ciel, es que no soportaba cuando ella lo coqueteaba , etc , ect .. y más cuando le decía amado, pues el también lo era …aunque sentía que debía darse por vencido , ya que la niña había sido prometida de ciel antes que ella llegara a la mansión phantohive

-lo siento debo retírame con permiso..Decía la lady-ciel yendo hacia su habitación, sin haber probado siquiera un solo bocado…no podía, su nostalgia podía más que cualquier cosa

-buenas noches ne-chan ^^…decía lizzy mientras sostenía el brazo del chico

-(mi preciosa, le debo explicar todo lo que está pasando)…decía ciel entre sus pensamientos

**Mientras tanto en la cosina: **

Mylene llevaba consigo una pila de platos, y se podría decir que estaba bastante cerca de caerse…-s-solo un poco mas mylene, aaaaaaaah¡…decía en un susurro , hasta que se tropezó con su apuesto príncipe negro de mirada roja, cayendo los platos uno tras otro sin un solo rasguño en la mano de sebastian, y en su derecha sosteniendo a la chica

-mylene cuantas veces debo decirte que tengas más cuidado?...decía el joven de smoking con la pelirroja en su brazo ,pero de repente el mayordomo escucha unos gemidos que provenían de ella y en esto pregunta..-uh¡ mylene que sucede?..Decía ofreciéndole a la ama de llaves un paño para secar sus lagrimas

-es – es que no me gusta ver a la señorita así…decía secándose sus lagrimas, con sus lentes en la mano recordando el momento cuando la vio a su ama

*recuerdos*

Mylene pasaba por los pasillos hasta que de repente ve a la phantohive y la saluda…-muy buenos días señorita ^^…decía haciéndole un reverencia a la chica que tenia en frente suyo

-b-buenos …decia disimulando con una sonrisa falsa como poda , pero luego sus lagrimas caian hasta caer en su criada en llantos y decirle…-por queee¡, porque ella tuvo que venir ¿¡…por que ciel me engaño¡…seguía con sus gemidos

-s-señorita…decía abrazándola y consolándola como podía

*volviendo al presente*

-Sebastián por que¡? Ella tiene que sufrir tanto?¡si tú la creaste para que sea la futura esposa de ciel si ahora tiene 2…decía volviendo en llantos la criada

-te equivocas mylene , bocchan solo tiene 1 futura esposa, no olvides que el renuncio al compromiso con la señorita elizabhet….decía contestándole mientras observaba aun a la niña y al conde cenando

-p-pero no dijo que la reina no aceptaba eso?..Decía luego volviendo otra vez en si

-es todo mentira del joven trancys , para poder perjudicar al joven amo…decía dándole una sonrisa a la pelirroja

-(uumpp o/o me sonriooo¡ kyaaa)…decía la chica tratando de ocultar su sonrojo

-no se lo eh dicho aun, porque quiero que el futuro matrimonio de mi joven amo ser fuerte e indestructible… y además ciel-lady sabe bien que debe hacer para proteger su matrimonio…decía esta vez acercando su rostro hacia la criada pelirroja y tomando consigo otra vez su paño negro….*dejando a mylene en estado de shock y aun mas roja*

Continuara…

Jaja bieeen termine en este capitulo describo mas los por que¿?¿?¿ o dudas que tengan todos los lectores del mundo y aprobecho este espacio para agradecer todos y cada uno de los comentarios que me dejaron a ellos muchas gracias :3 hasta ahora fueron mas positivos de lo que pensé …aah y gomen por la falta de ortografía en mi anterior capitulo enserio me quede incomoda jeje solo eso y esperen a ver el siguiente y dejar comentarios yo cumpliré con los capitulo :333 bye bye


	7. Chapter 7

Nota de la autora:: bueno como notaran en este capítulo surgió de mi imaginación pues quiero compartir con ustedes esto ^^ jeje , es solo que me inspire y mucho en los sentimientos de ciel y como dijo dulce-tiramisu en uno de los comentarios , a mi me encanta poner a bocchan (ciel) muy romántico , pues si bien tampoco hubo hasta ahora ninguna chica que le mueva el piso en el anime … esto es dedicado a él y como siempre espero que este capítulo les guste mucho :33..bien empecemos-

Convenciendo a un amor: capitulo 7

La noche era hermosa con una luna llena y brillante que claramente alumbraba la habitación de la chica phantohive , a quien estaba muy afligida y desgarrada por el mal momento de hoy, sin duda alguna la llegada de lizzy no le cayó nada bien , pero menos soportaba la idea de que ciel la tuviese engañada todo este tiempo diciendo ser la única chica que habitaba en su corazón , pero ahora la chica de cabellos sedosos y largos aun no estaba convencida de eso

-(de seguro ahora debe estar pasando la noche con ella ¬¬)…decía entre sus pensamientos imaginándoselo muy dolida, de que su amado ciel este con la rubia durmiendo juntos

*se abre la puerta*

-uh¡ ..q..Quién es?...preguntaba muy asustada cogiendo consigo sus sabanas en su rostro muy atemorizada

-soy yo, no te asustes….decía el chico de la mansión con una camisa dejando ver su torso descubierto y acercándose a la cama de la lady acariciando su rostro,

-tu¡ qué haces aquí?te eh dicho que no quiero verte cerca mío¡…decía apartando su mirada de la de él y tratando de no caer en el apasionado y delicioso pecado que el joven ciel le hacía estremecer

-escúchame¡..Decía el joven tomando las dos delicadas manos de la chica peli-azul ,y continuo al ver que ella había centrado su atención en el con su mirada tímida que al chico phantohive adoraba ver…-a la única lady que amo eres tu cariño ok?,…

-entonces explícame de donde salió esa tal prometida tuya…decia cayendo una lagrima que recorría su rostro

El chico con mano seca delicadamente la lagrima de ella y le contesta…-la familia de lizzy tubo que comprometerme con ella a edad muy temprana, pero yo había renunciado a ese compromiso hace pocos días…luego el chico bajo la mirada hacia abajo y continuo..Pero por alguna extraña razón la reina no acepta esa renuncia, comprendes?

Luego la chica se ruboriza creyéndole la sinceridad de él hasta que en un momento reaccionan nuevamente sus celos y pregunta…-es..Espera y como se que tu no amas a lizzy? Owó

Si yo la quisiera como tú dices mi querida ciela , yo en este momento estaría con ella…decía convenciéndola de una buena vez y queriendo reconciliarse con su preciada prometida que tenia a pocos centímetros cerca

-ciel-kun..Decía la chica cayendo entre sus brazos sintiendo nuevamente la misma pasión que sintió la primera vez que el la toco Temía no volver a sentir su piel y sus caricias y besos devuelta en donde se encontraba su hogar que era entre sus brazos sintiéndose protejida

-mi preciosa, yo siempre te amare…decía mientras la abrazaba y sentía nuevamente el tacto de la joven, y su corazón latía a cada segundo que el acariciaba esa delicada piel que lo estremecía por igual a ella por dentro

En un momento la joven sube un poco la mirada hasta chocar de repente con los labios de él y el poder sentirse amada otra vez por el joven phantohive haciendo el amor en la misma habitación donde lo hisieron la primera vez

**En la habitación de lizzy:**

La niña avía escuchado absolutamente todo ya que la pared de la habitación de la chica phantohive era opuesta a la habitación de lizzy, y no solo eso. Aun seguía escuchando los besos y gemidos detrás de la pared…- siempre supuse que la hermana de ciel lo amaba y quise separarlos pero parece que mis planes no funcionaron…

-así que tendré que pensar en algo urgente para que ella se valla de aquí …decía ahora comprendiendo aun más la relación entre ambos cieles y con mirada furiosa

**En algún lugar de la mansión:**

-Muy bien quiero que mañana tengan todo preparado para la celebración que se hara…les ordenaba Sebastián con una vela en la mano a los sirvientes de la mansión para organizar el compromiso oficial del dueño de la mansión con la lady de vestimenta rosa..

-kyaaa¡…claro Sebastián será una ceremonia inolvidable¡…decía mientras anotaba felizmente finny

-será el compromiso más lindo que jamás se visto….decía también contenta por su ama la pelirroja

-quiero que todos estén presentes en ese compromiso…decía sonriendo el hombre de vestimenta negra

-uh? Se refiere también a la señorita lizzy? O.o...Preguntaba bastante confundido el jardinero

-A TODOS, incluyéndola a ella también por supuesto ^^ además la señorita phantohive debe demostrar en ese momento que es merecedora de ser una futura esposa de bocchan no creen?...decía respondiéndole pacíficamente

*todos con cara de shock sin entender nada ._.*

Continuara…

Bueno como prometi el capitulo.. ^^ aaaah y no se pierdan el compromiso ..jeje será divertido y pondré mas personajes del manga como invitados hasi que no se lo pierdan será bastante divertido jaja (lizzy aun cree que es su hermana ^^U) jeje bueno sin mas que decir gracias por seguirme , comentar y agregar favs a esta historia de corazón arigato ^^

Bye ;3 – ichigo tamao


	8. Chapter 8

Nota de la autora:: yaay volví ^^ , lamento hacerlos esperar, es que mis ideas nacen avezes solas y la temática pues también ^^U eje , pero bueno al fin aquí esta lo prometido :333 ..ah y otra cosa quizás allá algunos momentos similares al anime , y eso lo hago notar bien en el fic pero tratare de ponerle algo de magia a esto para que no quede igual tampoco ya que ningún personaje, anime , ni si quiera algún argumento de ello me pertenece …solo es una adaptación que hago en este fic por que obviamente soy fan ^^ …bueno empecemos y espero que les guste como siempre::

Compromiso oficial… capitulo 8 –

El día había comenzado con el sol alumbrando sus rostros, prendidamente abrazados ambos prometidos de la mansión phantohive, en la misma cama por tan apasionada noche de dicha reconciliación lograda por el joven ojo cristal…

La chica phantohive se despierta y lo primero que observa es el rostro de su amado con sus brazos en el cuerpo de ella… aun durmiendo dulcemente, contemplándolo y acariciando su rostro delicadamente hasta que de repente…-ciel-kun levántate¡ de una vez…decía esta vez un poco ruda la chica moviendo al chico en su hombro…bueno era bastante impaciente en ese sentido la lady

-yaaa Sebastián déjame dormir un poco mas…contesto el chico con los ojos aun cerrados y colocando una almohada en su cabeza para que no lo molesten…

-òwó bakaaa¡ me estas comparando con un hombre¡..Decía la chica haciendo caer de la cama al phantohive y despertarlo de sus dulces sueños

Luego cuando el chico reacciona, levanta su voz y dice fuertemente….-oye ya te eh dicho mil vezes que no me golpearas¡…decía alterado

**En la habitación de lizzy lady::**

La chica estaba escuchando absolutamente todo esperanzada de que se pudiera romper ese sentimiento tan fuerte entre ambos…-bien sigan así jaja…decía la chica en un susurro con su objetivo que se estaba logrando

*en la habitación de la lady phantohive*

-si es ..es qquee…decía luego tornándose roja y sin salirle bien las palabras , con la mirada cabizbaja

-ciela¡ o.o…pronuncio el joven al ver a la chica tan tímida

-es que solo quería que despertemos juntos , solo eso u.u…decía casi en susurro pero lo suficiente para que el chico de ojo cristal pudiera escucharla , en esto él se le acerca y le dice::

-no te preocupes seguramente habrán mas días donde despertemos juntos mi amor…decía con una mirada tierna a ella , acariciando con su mano su rostro y haciendo tranquilizar su sonrojo

-ciel…pronuncio la chica mientras tomaba la mano de él y sintiendo tranquilidad en si otra vez al sentir la comprencion de su amado peli-azulado

*de vuelta en la habitación de lizzy*

-noooo¡ no puede ser esa maldita me lo esta sacanndo al go devo hacer entonces yo…decia mientras pateaba una silla con bastante ira por lo que acababa de escuchar

**En la sala de la mansión:**

Ambos enamorados bajaban juntos por las escaleras, dirigiéndose otra vez a su lugar de amor , (jardín donde están las rosas blancas) , porque es allí donde el joven por primera vez confeso su amor tan grande a su lady que tenía a su lado sin despegarse de ella ni un solo instante, sintiéndose otra vez vivo y por primera vez enamorado realmente

En uno de los rincones estaba la niña de cabello rizados observando los a ambos cieles yendo hacia afuera, y en esto se dijo a si misma…- pasan tanto tiempo juntos T.T , si hubiera alguna forma de dejarla en ridículo a la hermana de ciel.

De repente Sebastián pasando por esos mismos pasillos al verla a la lady lizzy dice amablemente a la niña…-muy buenos días elizabhet ^^…decía el joven de vestimenta negra saludando a la chica y atrayendo su atención.

-oh¡ muy buenos días Sebastián…decía la niña con la vista aun puesta en los phantohive enamorados y sonriendo felizmente juntos, algo que hundía en celos a la rubia

-señorita, debo informarle que esta noche se realizara una celebración y es importante su presencia ^^…continuo diciendo el mayordomo de cabello negro

-aah que bien ^^…decía lizzy volviendo a la normalidad su sonrisa…-(creo que se me acaba de ocurrir una excelente idea para sacarla de esta mansión jeje será fácil)…pensó luego macabramente

**EN LA CELEBRACION DEL COMPROMISO:**

Todos los invitados estaban llegando en sus carrosas a la ceremonia, se podía decir que eran bastantes invitados, con sus lujosos trajes y demás porte …entre ellos estaba madame red , grell(como shinigami) , aliester , aloys entre otros mas

-kyaaa *o* que bien hemos hecho un muy lindo trabajo¡…decía maravillado el jardinero de la mansión la ver tantos invitados con trajes muy bonitos

-aja tienes razón mi comida quedo exquisita jeje…decía presumiendo bard como siempre

-es verdad todo está saliendo bien , que piensa Sebastián - kun? Uh?o.ó …contesto la criada de lentes , y luego dirigiéndose a la vista de Sebastián , pero luego quedo en celos envenenados cuando vio a varias chicas invitadas amigas de la familia phantohive encima de el…

-donde estará ciel-kun?ó.ò?...decía la lady con su vestido muy elegante y perdiendo de vista a su amado que estaba hablando con el funerario de cabellos blancos…-umm bueno no importa iré a recibir a los invitados u.u …decía luego dirigiéndose a saludar a la gente que acababa de llegar.

-vienvenido joven…decía la dama viendo llegar a un hombre de cabellos rubios, traje blanco y ojos azules

-muchas gracias , es un gran placer para mi conocerla señorita…decía el joven encantador besando la mano de la chica y luego continuo…-soy el conde aliester..Decía luego sonriéndole a la lady bastante interesado se podía notar

-(o.ó etto , su mirada no me agrada y no creo que a mi prometido le gustaría verme así con el , mejor me retiro)…-ooh este discúlpeme debo retir…pero fue interrumpida luego por aloys que dijo..-aun lado ¡ ooh señorita como esta¡? Tanto tiempo sin vernos ^^….decía el joven con una mirada simpática a ella , algo que a la chica odiaba ver de él..

-j..joven aloys…decía luego yendo unos pasos hacia atrás temiendo lo que pensarían los invitados de ella al notar que ambos rubios estaban altamente interesados en la phantohive

-oye ¡ que te pasa¡ yo la vi primero¡…le dijo fuertemente enojado hacia trancys.

-eso no es cierto yo la conozco hace más tiempo que tu¡…le devolvió la voz potente al joven de vestimenta blanca

…-perfecto este es el momento…Luego lizzy le llama al peli-azulado , para que vea con sus ojos la actitud que habían tomado ambos condes con la lady phantohive, con el fin de separar definitivamente a los prometidos oficiales…-mira ciel¡

- ire de inmediato…decía con la mirada furiosa llena de celos por su preciada lady

-jeje está saliendo perfecto…decía la niña viendo que sus planes marchaban bien

-y eso que la señorita no esta cómoda con su presencia…decía discutiéndole nuevamente el rubio de cabellos largos al ojos mar

-eso no es cierto ella…pero fue interrumpido por ciel que sostuvo la cintura de su prometida diciendo a ambos

-siento por interrumpirlos pero ciela solo tiene 1 prometido je y soy yo…les contesto a ambos rubios que quedaron desilusionados….pues luego ciel se retiro con su chica alejándose de ellos , sabiendo que su amada le incomodaba y mucho en especial cuando aloys le hablaba

-(disfruta mientras puedas tu supuesto falso compromiso con esa chica jaja)…decia con una mirada atacante al ojo cristal que se estaba retirando de alli

-grrrrr balla fracase otra vez ¡ no no puede ser¡ por que tiene tanta suerte por queeeee¡grrr…pero no renunciare nunca a ciel así de fácil , ya veras ciel-lady phantohive

Continuara…

Comentarios, tomatazos, etc los acepto :D BUENO esto como notaran tiene una segunda parte , y espero que les allá gustado , en realidad aprovecho para adelantarles que esta historia está llegando a su fin y también de corazón gracias por seguir todo este tiempo mi historia , solo espero que el final también les guste mucho , en lo posible are mi mayor esfuerzo para que eso suceda y sin más que decir bye nos estamos leyendo

tamao-ichigo ;3


End file.
